Crimson Dawn: Loyalty Mission
The Cuprahex Light Security Prison is a recent addition to the region, mostly for Neutrals in the area that were low on Vortex or Laserbeak's interrogation rosters. Close to the Cuprahex Outpost itself but outside its shield, the prison was not much of a target, so those assigned here consider it a cush job....That was before the jailbreak a few sweeps ago. Said cushy Decepticons have been encouraged thoroughly to straighten things up, and reassess the bunker itself. MEANWHILE: Autobot Intelligence had passed this mission over to Military, and that meant Elita One was in charge. It was a small team, and by team, I mean she brought Scoop with her. The mission was simple, find this Neutral named Broadband and extricate him from the prison. Simple enough. Currently, she spies on the bunker itself from behind a hill. "Looks like they've upped their security, but only two guards. I don't think we've got another way in...well, not without Twin Twist or Impactor reassigned. We'll have to make the assault fast and light, hit them before Cuprahex can issue reinforcements, and get back into the underground. If we get Broadband freed on schedule, we may have to play rear guard for him. It'll work." She nods softly to herself. "You ping the left, I'll take the right, sound good?" An Autobot ally has been wrongfully imprisoned! ... Or rightfully, but as its right by the Decepticon way, it's still wrong most likely! Either way, that's enough for Scoop. An agreeing grunt comes from Tracer as he lowers his binoculars from his place sitting on Scoop's cab. He's been in prisons more times than he would like to admit, and although not a Decepticon one, he imagines the ones secretly controlled by Zarak's operations are much different. "There may be more inside. But if this isn't high on their lists, there shouldn't be too many -important- Decepticons present." Hopefully. "Hit them fast. Sounds like a plan. We'll stirr a ruckus, you see if you can find the guy. You have more experience in being sneaky. There's a lot riding on this, but don't let the pressure get to you. If they didn't think you could pull it off Elita, they wouldn't of given this mission to the Military to handle. So do your best to do your jog and everything will work out, for us and our allies. Onward!" With encouraging words said the payloader puts it into gear and rolls up over the hill to get going. Combat: Orange Payloader <'Scoop'> inspires Elita One with noble and majestic words! Combat: You feel more courageous! <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Well said, Scoop and company" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Intel figures that the Cons probably grabbed Broadband by mistake when rounding up Neutrals that broke out. Blurr thinks they don't know who they have, otherwise they'd have moved him" Blast Off arrives on the scene. The Combaticon shuttle is being used for what he considers his lowest possible purpose... transport. Some low-security prisoners that needed a quick trip to the "pen". Blast Off, like Tracer, has also spent time inside prisons, and thus is never quite comfortable around them. Keen to finish his job and be on his way, he waits with cargo bay door open for the prisoner to be escorted off. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Mmh, prisoner transfer, we might be able to get a few more of them liberated if we take don't delay any further." Hook isn't sure exactly who he managed to upset, but somehow the mech has pulled guard duty at a low security prison of all places. Either theres something very valuble here or the Decepticons are running very thin on decent guards. The Constructicon stands near the cargo bay doors with his laser pistol out and in plain sight as the prisoner is escorted off the shuttle. "Really Blast Off, mechs with our abilities being used for....this." Hook makes a grand gesture with his free hand. He frowns and shakes his head. Elita One tenses up behind the hill, raising up her cannon, ""Synchronize shots, with me, we'll drop the two troopers and disrupt transport, hitting the Constructicon and Combaticon. Blast Off's fast, I'll take him. On three...." Hook and Blast Off's casual conversation takes a meaningful and sudden turn when, next to Hook, a gumby guard suddenly slams against the bunker's wall, his gut aflame. Laserfire springs up as Elita One charges the bunker, firing several light shots aiming to panic and confuse the Decepticons, ""Forwards!" She calls out, moments before her battle pistols light upon the space shuttle. Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Protected. <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "Excellent. If they think we're after the transfers they won't expect there's someone already here we're looking for!" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Indeed, Scoop!" Combat: Elita One strikes Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> with her Battle Pistols attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'>'s Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Drained 5 energon. Scoop is not subtle. Scoop has about as much subtly as a brick being thrown through a window at high speed. This also aptly describes his means of entering the scene, with a very loud CRASH as the orange and yellow payloader comes smashing through one of the walls, sending foundation and debris flying in random directions. Without a scratch himself, thanks to the extreme durability of his shovel. "Hello! Hope you don't mind that I let myself in!" From his sides Tracer and Holepunch swing out and pop off shots at various scattering guards, trying to chase them away from any prisoners while Scoop makes a very big obvious target out of himself. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Orange Payloader <'Scoop'> has 'skipped' his action for this round. Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> sighs in response to Hook's comment. "You're telling me.... This is a constant injustice that skilled mechs such as ourselves must endure, it seems. I experience such situations time and again... and it is such a waste of valuable resources. You and I, we are intelligent... and surrounded by idiots. If only the higher echelon would actually *listen* to me more often, we'd..." It's at about that point that Elita One launches her attack- and resting on the ground, it's not exactly easy for the shuttle to get out of her way. Pistol fire riddles his side, rocking his hull and interfering with his targeting systems. "Gah-What?! Autofools! Well... our skills may come in use here, after all, Hook. Search out and attack!" The Combaticon's engines rev up, and soon he is rocketing off into the air to come circling back around at Elita One. "Trying to break in prison, Autofool? The usual idea is to break *out*, you know, but then I wouldn't expect an Autofool to get anything right..." He sends some laserfire her way from his side lasers. Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> misses Elita One with his Autofools never get anything right (Laser) attack! -1 Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 1 RANGED attack. "What the? Autobots? Here?" Hook sprints towards the gumby, as Blast Off takes off, but it is too late, the mech is hunched over, dead on the ground. Oh well, Hook suspects it won't be long before he gets to show everyone why he is so valuble. He surveys the battlefield and notices Elita One, just has Blast Off has, but its the orange payloader that has caught his attention "You Imposter! I don't give a slag why your here but I won't be bossed around by some tawdry Scrapper replica!" . He enters through the same hole Scoop has made and opens fire on the mech. Combat: Hook sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Hook strikes Orange Payloader <'Scoop'> with his PEW PEW PEW (Laser) attack! Elita One leaps and tumbles to avoid the space shuttle's strafe, Blast Off's pings of purple laserfire light up the ground near her, as she gets closer to the bunker. "Big talk from a prison transport, Blast Off." She puts herself up against the bunker's side, keeping her sides protected as best she can. She fires a few haphazard shots to keep Blast Off both occupied and off-guard as she fumbles to hit the 'door open' button with her free hand. Combat: Elita One strikes Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> with her Plasma Cannon attack! -5 Combat: Gained 4 energon. Orange Payloader <'Scoop'> might of just kept smashing his way through, but then Hook shows up. Lasers are fired, but they deflect off his shovel with little more than a couple of scorch marks. "Trust me, I wouldn't want to associate with the likes of you, it's not my fault people mistake me for your dumb boss with a new paintjob!" Which has entirely happened. Engine rumbles as he starts for the next wall. He will find what they need if he has to break his way into the cell blocks himself! "Tracer, get that creep off my bumper." "Do you even have a bumper?" "Not important right now!" The yellow Targetmaster swivels in Hook's direction and fires off a low yield bolt of ionized energy. "You of all mechs should know construction orange means keep a safe distance." Combat: Orange Payloader <'Scoop'> strikes Hook with his Zap zap! (Laser) attack! -1 Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> hufffs at that comment, and comes in closer to blast her for it... and gets blasted himself for his efforts. What *is* this? Is Elita One one of those few Autofools who can actually *aim*? Hmmm... this might not be good. But he has a job to do- stop these Autobots from doing whatever it is... they're trying to do. "I am MUCH MORE than a mere transport, Autofool. Do not forget it!" With that, he launches a short orbital burst- nothing too much, since he doesn't want to blow up the prison... but there's already been at least some damage anyway. (And who knows, maybe somewhere *really* deep inside it's even just a tiny bit satisfying to blow up part of a prison, anyway.) Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> misses Elita One with his JailBROKEN? attack! -6 Combat: Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. $r $t The doctor takes the damage like the best of his often very tough patients. The bolts of ionized energy leaving partially hitting an adjcent wall before they find themselves on Hook's chest. "Keep a distance? That sounds like a terrible idea." The Constructicon transforms and follows Scoop's trail of destruction through the prison, with the Autobot in sight, Hook speeds up, aiming to ram the vehicle before it gets any farther Hook transforms into his Constructicon Crane mode. Combat: Constructicon Crane <'Hook'> strikes Orange Payloader <'Scoop'> with his Ram attack! -1 <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "Ugh, I hate tailgaters! Even if I don't have a tailgate." More of Blast Off's inbound fire trails up to Elita One, who manages to hit the door open button, throwing herself aside at the last moment. As Blast Off circles above, she squints at him, silently wondering how long she can dance like this unscathed. << Going in, I think Blast Off'll follow me. I'll try to be quick. >> She calls out to the Combaticon, "More than a transport, eh? You're still doing worse than a prison guard, maybe you can get work as a Crossing Guard for the protoform programming clinics!" Her taunt complete, she raises her sidearm, then slips into the building to do who knows what? The Global Pose Tracker marks that Elita One has 'skipped' her action for this round. could be." By this point Scoop really doesn't have an idea where he is, he was going to just keep taking down walls until either he finds it, or the whole place busted open. But that's not going to happen as the crane catchs the back of the payloader and causes him to skid and slam sideways into the next wall instead of busting it down. "I thought I said keep him off my bumper?" "Not my fault he didn't listen." "And he's right about not having a bumper, either.", Holepunch chimes in. "Well if he wants to play that way..." Scoop backs up from the wall and turns himself around. Then motors towards Hook. "Feel the steely wrath of the MIGHTY SHOVEL OF JUSTICE!" Maybe he can flip the other construction vehicle on his side. Misfire has arrived. Combat: Orange Payloader <'Scoop'> strikes Constructicon Crane <'Hook'> with his JUSTICE SHOVEL attack! -3 Space Shuttle <'Blast Off'> huffffs again at her taunts. The Combaticon has a big ego, and doesn't take kindly to anyone who bruises it. And she is indeed doing just that- both with her actions and words. She slips inside, and the shuttle realizes he's going to have to transform and follow her. He'd much rather stay airborne, not risking the much more up close combat. But he can't just let her run in and do what she wants either. So transform he does, pulling out his ionic blaster and racing in after her. "Very funny, Elita One. /Hilarious/, even. Perhaps once we capture you and the interogators are done with you, you'll find a new job as prison comedian..." He spots the femme and fires at her! Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Near Elita One, a Janitor's Closet opens as Misfire and Aimless stumble out and look around, "Gah, Misfire you can turn off the alarm..." Aimless grumbles at Misfire. Misfire shrugs, "I turned it off..." The pair look as the klaxons continue to blare indicating the facility is under attack! The pair look at each other, "Uh...Misfire...let's uh, go back into the closet!" Aimless starts to head back in, when Elita One turns the corner! The Pair stare slack jawed at Elita One, "Uh...Halt?" Misfire states as Aimless sighs, "Yeah, that is gonna work..." With that Aimless leaps into Misfire's hands and starts shooting! Over the blasts, Misfire shouts, "Wait are we suppose to shoot first or ask questions, first?" Aimless continues to blast away, jerking Misfire's arm all over the area! <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Huh?....Oh, its only Misfire" Combat: Misfire misses Blast Off with his Questions or Lasers...which comes first? Area attack! Combat: Misfire misses Elita One with his Questions or Lasers...which comes first? Area attack! Combat: Misfire (Misfire) used "Random Barrage": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Hook is gleeful as he catches the loader on the backside but he doesn't have long to be happy, as he soon finds himself being fliped onto his side and plowed into a steel support column. Sparks fly, and concrete collapses as more of the prison is put into utter disrepair by Scoop and Hook's brawl. The Constructicon, still in his vehicle mode, tries to get Scoop to back off some. Hook takes his crane platform and swings it around at a tremendous rate, hoping to smash Scoop with the long arm of his crane arm. <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "Don't get too lax, he may have slag poor aim but that doesn't mean he don't hurt when he does hit." Combat: Constructicon Crane <'Hook'> strikes Orange Payloader <'Scoop'> with his Smash attack! <'Autobot'> Elita One answers amused, "I know, Scoop, I know. But all in all, could've been a lot worse Con inside" <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "This is true" Combat: Blast Off misses Elita One with his Critic attack! -2 Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Elita One rounds the corner, when one Con manages to get the drop on her! Misfire. However his shots are so wide, that even as she's totally caught with her chassis exposed, she just stares blankly at him. Years later, MacGee will end up making a film using the incident, called Pulp Friction. Elita One blinks her optics once, then moves onto a catwalk. If Misfire shot here, he'd most likely hit a prisoner! Wait...the Cons don't care. She draws her second battle pistol as Blast Off enters, his own shot goes wide again. She takes to aiming for headshots on the two, moving as she does, just to ensure her one advantage, mobility, stays key here. "Oh, I was wondering who was teaching Blast Off how to miss, You've got a great mentor for that field, Combaticon!" Combat: Elita One strikes Misfire with her Judicious use of firing lines. Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Misfire's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Elita One misses Blast Off with her Judicious use of firing lines. Area attack! Combat: Drained 16 energon. Wham! The crane boom hits the payloader with enough force to knock Scoop away from the other construction vehicle and into the wall he had been rammed into previously, causing it to farther crack and indent inwards. It doesn't fall down completely but you can hear the cries from the other side as stuff is knocked down in the room opposite. "That sounded like someone getting acid on them," Scoop muses. And muffled complaints from Tracer because he was -on- that side, taking a few minutes before he manages to transform and squirm partway out. Holepunch on the other side takes note of where Hook is, the structural beam that Scoop slammed him into, then rotates up to the ceiling overhead. "Safety reminder for the day: Always be sure to wear your helmet in demolition zones." A loud FWOOM emits as he fires one of his steel shattering compressed air blasts at the damaged support beam, intending to knock it down and bring the rest of the cieling crashing onto the Constructicon. "Or this might happen to you... Oh wait, it just did." Combat: Orange Payloader <'Scoop'> strikes Constructicon Crane <'Hook'> with his Holepunch's PSAs are a PITA attack! Looking at Elita One, Misfire smiles at her, "Thanks! Cho--err, Fire---err Arc---err, Elita One!" Misfire says with a wave with his other hand, "I have really been trying to learn from Blast Off!" Aimless emits through the fire, "It was an insult, Misfire." Misfire looks at Aimless, "No it was----GAFGHGHGHGHGHG!" Misfire yells in pain as Elita One's blast rips through his shoulder, sending his arm flying backwards! The force of the blast dislodges Aimless from Misfire's hand... Misfire looks up at Elita One. "YOU JERK!" Misfire launches into the air and lands on the catwalk. He charges at the Autobot femme as as he pulls back his right fist, and attempts to punch Elita One! Combat: Misfire misses Elita One with his You Jerk! (Punch) attack! Combat: Misfire (Misfire) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Blast Off misses Elita One *again*? What IS this? The Combaticon actually stops a moment and looks at his blaster, as if checking to make sure it's functional. It *did* just get left on a beach... maybe that's it... is there still sand in it? Maybe that's why it's... He doesn't have time to find more excuses, though, as Misfire suddenly comes out shooting from nowhere. At least Blast Off is able to dodge THAT attack. "Misfire!" He yells, "Watch it! And... shoot first! We'll have time for questions later... if they survive. But shoot HER, not ME!" He glares at Misfire's further comments, then, with an exasperated sigh, he continues after Elita One. There's an angry flash of intense purple at her comments about missing. He *really* doesn't like being mocked for his aim... which is usually impeccable! "You will find out that I am the sharpshooter of the Combaticons for a reason, Autofool." This time, finally, he is prepared as she fires off a head shot. Oh no, no thanks. He ducks, then fires back. Is he concerned about the prisoners? No, not really. Of course, he is also surpremely confident in his ability to hit precisely what he aims at. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off strikes Elita One with his This had better work attack! -1 Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Strength systems! Hook is powerless as the the ceiling comes crash in on top of him. The wreckage stirs, concrete is pushed aside, as the nose of the constructicon crane protrudes from the rubble pile. "Hah, very witty of you Autofool. Let me make a remark of my own!" Twin hatches slide downward, exposing a pair of missles hidden within Hook's chassis. Still partial buried under rubble, Hook doesn't quite know if there on target or not, but the Constructicon is fustrated. Combat: Constructicon Crane <'Hook'> strikes Orange Payloader <'Scoop'> with his Rocker Launcher attack! A burning shot from Blast Off's ionic blaster scorches Elita One's shoulder in retribution for her shot on Misfire. She ducks backwards from Misfire's punch, then slips under his attack rushing to what appeared to be a control room. The Femme Commander vaults over the wall into the lower level, then suddenly pulls herself back, feigning her movement. Instead of going down and across, she lands on the catwalk right below Misfire. Elita One taps a few buttons on a makeshift control pane on her arm, which summons a little drone from Subspace. "Not too good with multiple people, so you'll target Blast Off, keep his attention, that'll buy me time to do this thing...." The Overwatch Drone Protectorate starts laying down ballistic fire against Blast Off, targetting him with short bursts of fire to harass him! Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Elita One strikes Blast Off with the Elita One-forged Overwatch Drone Protectorate attack! Combat: Used up 1 Charges. 0 remain. *BOOM* That sure sounded like it hit the mark. Looks like it hit the mark, by the amount of smoke filling the corridor now too. Scoop managed to get himself into position that the rocket hit his shovel, but the explosion still rattles up and down through his frame. Enough that Scoop transforms, standing up with a groan. "Don't go anywhere!" Seeing as Hook is buried in still half-buried in rubble right now, the smoking and burned Targetmaster turns and runs down one of the other hallways to try and find Elita One. Even if Misfire is a major loser, it wouldn't do much good to leave her stuck in a two-on-one situation. Combat: Orange Payloader <'Scoop'> takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The payloader more or less stands up on its end and folds the shovel back to become a heroic robot. <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "Don't forget the mission at hand Elita! Just keep it up, trying to catch up to ya." <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "almost there, Scoop, don't you worry" Looking over the railing, Misfire stares at Elita One, "Woah...." Misfire holds the railing, "That was totally ninja like! She like ducked and jumped and leaped and moved! I totally need to learn how to do that!" Misfire then looks at Aimless, "Shoot Elita One, Aimless! You can do it!" Meanwhile, Aimless clatters against the wall, after being shot out of Misfire's hand! Reverting to his humanoid form, Aimless rubs his head. "Ughghghg, how hard is it to hold on to your gun!" Aimless shakes his fist at Misfire, when Elita One hits the ground near him and Misfire yells at him. "Gah!" Aimless fumbles around his armor and then pulls out his hidden side-arm which he fires off a blast at the Autobot Femme! <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "That you making a racket up there?" Aimless stands before you...as Misfire slips off into the background. Combat: Aimless misses Elita One with his Teamwork! Who are we kidding... attack! Combat: Aimless (Misfire) used "Concealed Blaster": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Blast Off finally connects- at just the right moment, too. But then Elita One sends a drone after him, and the slagged thing peppers him with gunfire. It's just too small and quick to avoid easily, and the Combaticon finds himself backing up and starting to swat at the pesty thing. "Sending this annoying little thing to do YOUR job, Autofool? How pathetic..." Then he realizes he doesn't know where she is. He starts scanning the area- she's definitely around somewhere, but every time he almost locks in, she changes again and the drone isn't helping him any either. "Misfire! Where did she go? Find her!" Distracted, he is unaware that Aimless has found her- but he does hear the gunfire soon after. With a huff, he waits until the drone comes close, then swats at it in annoyance with his blaster, trying to smack it down! Combat: Blast Off strikes Elita One with his SmackDown (Punch) attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 1 damage. Combat: Your attack continues to damage Blast Off Hook isn't even sure he hit anything, as he still half bured in Rubble anyhow. Despite all the damage he's taken, the Constructicon still finds the strength to transform inside the Rubble and work his way out of it. "Stupid slag....why did they needed a medical doctor to acompany a prisoner transfer is beyond me...". Hook mutters to himself as he goes about removing the debris. Combat: Constructicon Crane <'Hook'> takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Constructicon Crane <'Hook'> transforms into his Hook mode. <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "I did a little redecorating, you could say." <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "Just keep going, I'm gonna try something to throw them off." Elita One keeps heading towards the control room, hurdling past Aimless' gunfire. This time, it's her on the warpath, and there was little reason to fight the Cons for much longer. She checks her drone's systems, registering low on ammo and slightly damaged, then shuts the door behind her as she enters the control room. Quickly she scans the area for the right name. Broadband, Broadband, Broadband. She pauses, noting the Neutral in a cell. "They have him listed as Bandsaw...well that explains it." She slams the button to release him, hitting the radio as she does. << Alright, Neutral, we're getting you out, wait for me to make a distraction, then move as fast as you can. Scoop, precious cargo inbound! >> The Global Pose Tracker marks that Elita One has 'skipped' her action for this round. As he's hustling to catch up with the femmebot Scoop formulates a quick plan in his head that will hopefully help with the situation. Just need to find the right spot, the right range.... which is there as he comes around the corner. Sliding to a stop he grins as he gets Elita's message, and flips Tracer up into his hand to take aim. "Hey Blast Off!", the Autobot can abruptly be heard shouting from behind the Combaticon. "You're looking a little steamed!" Three quick shots pop from his gun... Not aimed directly at the Combaticon but at the cooling system pipe overhead. There's three corrasponding *pings* as the shots hit, punching holes in the pipe and sending thick mist blasting out of them, making it hard to see or even tell where anyone is around him. Combat: Scoop sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scoop strikes Blast Off with his Misdirection Tactics attack! Shrugging as he misses, Aimless watches at Elita One slams the door shut, "Whelp! I tried!" Aimless turns on his heels as he pulls out a flask and takes a sip. "Yep! Union rules, break time!" Aimless continues to make his way back to the closet. Misfire snaps his fingers, "Good try Aimless!" Misfire looks around as the thick mist distracts him. "Oooooooo, that looks bad!" Misfire rushes towards the pipe and tries to fix it... Combat: Aimless takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The Non-Terran Plane quickly begins to unfold. The rear engines slide down and form two bulky legs. The arms unfold from underneath the plan's body. The front spires on the cockpit slide up the back and sit above his head. Where there was once a plane there is now Misfire. Blast Off successfully smacks the drone, but is met with a large burst of gunfire at point blank range as a result! Startled, the Combaticon staggers back, further wounded. Getting frustrated now, and the drone still somehow functional, he follows the sound of Aimless' gunfire, trying to locate the now-hidden femme. He moves silently along, trying to sneak up on Elita One... but she's still nowhere to be found- and that blasted drone is still on his tail. <> Then Scoop's voice rings out behind him, and a thick mist comes out from those shots, flooding down onto the Combaticon. Now he can barely see, and the hissing sound of the holes in the pipes make sound difficult to trace as well. He blinks, trying to find his way out of the thick mist, and hesitant to fire without a target to aim at. "Slag it..." He mutters to himself. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Taking advantage of the reprieve, Elita One bolts out the control room onto the opposite side catwalk. "Move! We're leaving!" She holds both guns out to the side towards Misfire and Aimless as a single jailcell opens up, a black and grey Neutral starts to bolt for the doors behind Elita One, who opens fire on Misfire's area, just to keep his attention. "Heading to the exit, Scoop!" Just a bit further and she'd be out of the complex and into the Underground... The Global Pose Tracker marks that Elita One has 'skipped' her action for this round. No chaotic firing? Shoot. Well, it kept him from shooting at all aparently, that's just as good. But what's this, Misfire trying to fix the pipe? Scoop is half tempted to let him try, knowing how much of a blunder he can be. He's not shooting, but Blast Off is still the more dangerous of the two if he does get his bearings back. On the other hand, Misfire might actually succeed. Welp, there is only one way to handle this. "It's the final thrust towards victory! Eat some DOUBLE JUSTICE PIE Decepticrumbs!" Which.. means pretty much nothing. Other than Scoop stepping into the steam and swinging his fists at both Decepticons to keep them occupied while Elita is getting the guy through. Combat: Scoop misses Blast Off with his HOTBLOODED BRAWLIN (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Scoop strikes Misfire with his HOTBLOODED BRAWLIN (Ruckus) Area attack! <'Autobot'> Scoop | Tracer snorts, "Next time, punch THEN shout." <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "But that's not HOTBLOODED enough!" <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "AND I KNOW WE DONT HAVE BLOOD HOLEPUNCH ITS A SAYING" <'Autobot'> Zipline says, "That sounds like it'd be gnarly." Whispering at Blast Off, "Uh, no idea Blast Off...she looks like she disappeared. Let me handle the paper----*URK*" Misfire head snaps to the side in mid-sentence as Scoop punches him right in the jaw, sending Misfire flying over the railing landing right on his back! Aimless leaps as there is a loud thud, behind him! Turning, Aimless sees Misfire land back first, just inches from crushing Aimless. Upset, Aimless throws his flask at Misfire, hitting his partner in the head, "Dammit Misfire! Watch where you are falling!" Misfire winces as the flask hits him, "Get, an organic in your gun Misfire, it will make you actually useful! Lies! All lies!" Aimless shakes his head and ducks in the closet! Combat: Misfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off is confused... but Scoop might have had a lot more success at an attack if he wasn't loudly announcing his presence as he did so. The Combaticon can't see, but he can hear enough to simply step out of Scoop's way as he comes charging past. "Idiot..." he mutters again...though *after* Scoop has rushed by, not before. He also takes the opportunity to fire a shot in the direction he *thinks* Scoop has headed, before running in that direction as well. If the Autobot was headed that way, then that's where he needs to be. There's a sudden *thud* nearby, but Blast Off doesn't have time to wonder about it... those Autobots cannot escape, or *he's* going to be getting the blame. Combat: Blast Off's Quiet Beats Loud anyday attack on Scoop goes wild! Combat: Blast Off misses himself with his Quiet Beats Loud anyday attack! -2 Combat: Your attack continues to damage Blast Off <'Autobot'> Scoop says, "They're disorganized, run for it!" <'Autobot'> Elita One says, "Way ahead of you, we're in the clear" Scoop's posed. Combat: Scoop begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Misfire and Elita One Blast Off 's shot ricochets off a wall- and nearly hits himself! The Combaticon jumps back, startled, and decides this is just karma for a skilled sniper disobeying the first rule of gun safety- always be aware of your target! Yee-ahh, this is not a day he's going to be proud of....